


Marvel Middle School AU of Adorableness

by MariaBronn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Awkwardness, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Hawkeye - Freeform, M/M, Quicksilver/Hawkeye - Freeform, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, clietro - Freeform, cuteness, glaahhhblahhhh, idk - Freeform, quicksilver - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaBronn/pseuds/MariaBronn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks this whole bus ride is gonna suck all because he got paired with Pietro Annoying Maximoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Middle School AU of Adorableness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sitting outside the public library to steal their WiFi when it's closed... wow I'm so pathetic. Any-hoo, enjoy!

The second Clint heard he was going to be assigned a seat next to Pietro Annoying Maximoff, he knew this field trip was going to suck. He boarded the bus and was about to sit down in the seat when a blur pushed him out the way and said, “I call the window seat!” Clint tried to contain his anger at getting pushed by the 7th grader. He sighed and said, “Well, I call it on the way back, jerk.” “We'll see about that! I'll make it back first probably. Cause I’m faster than you!”, Pietro taunted. “Yeah, whatever, shut up.”, Clint ignored him for about half of the six hour drive. The other half was filled with Pietro's constant talking. “Hey, look up from your phone a second, Clint.”, he poked him in the side to get his attention. “What?”, Clint glared at the boy sitting next to him. “I'm bored, talk to me! All that's out the window is road and road and more road!”, Pietro complained. “Don't whine to me, you wanted the window seat.”, he pointed out. “Well, yeah, but…”, the younger boy failed to come up with a good reason. Clint rolled his eyes and said, “You're an idiot.” “No, you are!”, he pathetically tried to insult back as he crossed his arms. Clint was about to say, “That's a horrible comeback.” when the bus driver suddenly called out, “Whoever is sitting next to you is your buddy. Stay with them the whole trip!” “Great! Just great!”, Clint said annoyed. Pietro looked at him out the corner of his eye. “I'm not that bad, ya know…” Clint looked over at Pietro. His eyes were cast down and he had a doleful look on his face. “Oh, uh,” Clint awkwardly put his hand on the other boys back, “sorry…” “It's fine. I just know not many people like me…”, Pietro replied. “Just me and my sister usually. I don't really know how to talk to people.” Clint didn't know what to do with his hand now that it was on Pietro's back so he just left it there. “Sorry I called you a jerk and an idiot. Your really not the most annoying person be ever met. That would be Tony Stark.”, Clint smiled at him. Pietro laughed and said, “Yeah, he seriously is more annoying than me. He even annoys me.” “Yeah… so what do you do when your not getting stuck sitting on the bus with me?”, Clint awkwardly tried to keep the conversation going. “Running, mostly. I’m on the track team.”, Pietro smirked. “So that's why you're faster than me?”, Clint asked. “Yup!”, he grinned at Clint, “Ya know your hands still on my back, right?” “Oh, sorry…”, Clint blushed and started to pull his hand away. “Oh, um, it doesn't really matter… You can leave it there.”, Pietro went red in the face. Suddenly the bus lurched to a stop and the bus driver hollered, “Alright, get off! Have fun and don't lose your buddy!” Clint and Pietro looked at each other. Clint laughed. “What are you laughing at?”, he asked. Clint just smiled and laughed again, “Nothing,” he held his hand out, “Here, let me help you up.” Pietro took his hand and stood up, “Thanks.” The field trip wasn't as bad as Clint thought it would be. Pietro hadn't let go of his hand after getting off the bus. The whole way through the boring museum the older boy had Pietro to make him laugh. Their tour guide was some old lady who did everything slow. Even talking. Pietro started imitating her slow, creaky old voice. “Shh! What if she hears you?”, Clint tried to tell him. “You really think she’s able to hear me?”, Pietro said. “I guess not, haha!”, he grinned up at him. When they reboarded the bus after the boringest tour ever, Pietro let Clint sit down first then slid in close after him. “Well, that was boring as dirt.”, Clint said. “Yup!”, Pietro then yawned. Clint grinned, “Sleepy?” “Yeah,” he said as he nodded off and his head fell against his shoulder. Clint was shocked for a moment but then put his arm around the younger and pulled him closer. “G’night, Pietro.” He woke up slightly and pressed his lips onto Clint's. “P-pietro…!!!”, his face was burning red and his mouth was agape, “W-why did you do that…???” “Because you are cute, Clint. And I am tired and have like no control over what I do when I’m tired.”, he said. “Okay.”, he replied, “Its fine. I liked it. Just surprised me is all!” The lighter haired boy sighed and said, “Good! There's more where that came frommm…” Pietro fell asleep with his head slumped over onto Clint. He laughed at him and then begin to doze off as well. The bus slowed down to a halt and Clint shook his head to wake up. It took him a moment to remember what had happened and who the kid drooling on him was. “Pietro!”, Clint shook him, “Pietro, wake up!” The kid looked around wild eyed for a moment then sat up and started at Clint. "Um, I kissed you didn't I?", Pietro groggily asked. “Um… yeah.”, he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed for the umpteenth time, “I didn't really mind though…” “Ha! You guys kissed?!”, some kid named Bucky interjected loudly. The whole bus went up in chatter of, “Ohhhhhh!” and “Who kissed?” and “What?!” Clint stood up and yelled, “Shut up, Barnes! Everyone knows you're gay for Steve!” Bucky slumped down in his seat and tried to avoid eye contact with Steve who was looking over at him now. Pietro stared mouth agape at Clint, “Man, you didn't have to do that…” “Oh, well, what's done is done.”, Clint held out his hand to him again, "Here, let me help you up." The younger boy smiled and took the older's hand in his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this deserves a second chapter... tell me what ya think! Constructive criticism is always accepted!


End file.
